Written in the Stars
by Sabrina Black-G
Summary: Mi segundo fic!, ahora d mi pareja favorita!!! *-* Espero q les guste, es solo el Prologo, pero si es bien recivido seguire con lo demas, R/R!!! porfis!!!! ^^ (Titulo temporal)


"Nunca pensé que con tan solo volver a ver tus ojos regresarían todos esos sentimientos y el olvido y la indiferencia quedarían de lado para volver sentir el deseo de abrazarte y fundirme contigo para no sufrir más..."  
  
Written in the stars.  
Prologo  
  
Como siempre..., comienza a sonar el despertador en todas las habitaciones, casi todos le hacen caso y comienza a haber alboroto con excepción de una habitación. Pasando 30 min. Casi todos vestidos, pero en la habitación faltante, se escucha un grito de desesperación y un gran alboroto... -Ya se despertó- dijo una muchacha de unos 20 o 19 años, alta, rubia y d cabello medio ondulado, ojos azules, tez blanca, muy linda. Estaba abajo en la cocina comenzando a servirse una taza de café. -Se le esta haciendo mala costumbre ir a esas fiestesitas- dijo un muchacho apiñonado q estaba al lado d la otra muchacha, sentado leyendo el periódico. Tenia el cabello un poco largo y negro, lentes normales y llamaba un poco la atención con sus ojos violetas. - Que tiene d malo eso??? No creo q la quisieran tener aquí encerrada estudiando, además, es tiempo d esparcimiento- dijo un muchacho q acababa de entrar, era d estatura media, muy guapo, con un aire d arrogancia, (N/A: Dios Santo ya me lo estoy imaginando con unos pantalones d cuero y camisas pegaditas @___@ .... ejemmm, sorry sigamos ^^) cabello castaño, de piel apiñonada y unos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes q lo hacían ser el chico mas aclamado por todas.- Y nunca le ha pasado nada xq yo estoy con ella- dijo sentándose a la derecha del otro- O no Christopher??- le pregunto al otro chico. - Pero no para todos los días,- contesto la otra muchacha- no crees q ya le esta comenzando a afectar, Chris??.- -Bueno yo...- - Claro q no!!!, sigue teniendo sus mismas calificaciones!- contesto interrumpiendo al otro. -Es q yo pienso q...- trato d hablar d nuevo. -Pero q no la has visto q se despierta demasiado tarde ya???? X eso puede perder clases, x sino t has dado cuenta.- Replico la muchacha con aire superior. -BUENO YA ME DEJARAN HABLAR!!!- grito Christopher furioso- Xq no t callas con tus reglas, Samantha??? Y tu Matthew, - dijo recalcando su nombre- no la lleves todos los días ok?!?!?!- terminando quedo muy agitado y con los ojos desorbitados. Los dos se le quedaron viendo pero al final siguieron discutiendo. -Me rindo... la verdad no entienden nada- dijo dejándose caer en la silla. Después sonaron pasos apresurados q venían d las escaleras. En un momento entro una muchacha muy linda de ojos marrones, cabello rojo encendido, tez blanca, con algo d pecas y con una cara susto y desesperación mezclada con un poco d angustia....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Notas.... (Mejor dicho locuras) d la hermosa y mas grandiosa autora ^__^: Weno... esto jue el prologo, si ya lo se, parece como si estuviera bien tomada.... no ni siquiera..... parece que esta bien fumada..... pero weno, necesitaba escribirlo, xq no se me baja la emoción d q por fin TENGO EL QUINTO LIBRO EN MIS HERMOSAS MANOS!!!!!!!! *-* es hermoso, glorioso, (parecía niñita con juguete nuevo ese día ^^).... aunq con sus cosillas malas vdd??, como x Ej. Quien se muere....o con quien sale Harry... una pista d con quien sale: "No es Hermione, ni Ginny (X DESGRACIA NO ES GIN!!! T-T) pero bueno, Y que Gracias a Ginny GANAN EL TORNEO DE QUIDDITCH!!!(Uuuuy esto ya se volvió Spoiler....) weno si quieren saber mas del quinto libro escríbanme Reviews, si quieren matarme, escríbanme un mail o agréguenme a su lista d contactos, Si quieren q siga el fic...uhmmm..... acepto mails y cartas tb n_n. Y.... ermm.... pueden mandarme regalitos o tb ideas.... Y bueno..... espero q lean el otro (Q no es muy d mi devoción ¬__¬ pero q puedo decir, me gustan los Reviews!!! ^-^) Y tb si quieren q lo continué... q bueno, no me gusta la pareja, pero todo para mi adorado publico!!! (Ay q comercial se escucho eso... ¬¬) Y q gane en Big Brother Tony, xq sus ojos me recuerdan a mi Harryto y a Gael García *^__^* Tb, si me podrían dar una ayudadita con el titulo q la vdd no me gusto demasiado, así q sino encuentro uno mejor se quedara así T-T. Sin mas por el momento me despido!!! Byes!!!, LQMMMMMMMMMMM, se cuidan bien y se portan mal, sueñan con mi Harryto hermoso!!! Y VIVA H/G!!!!! ATTE:  
Sabrinita (La Huerfanita) Black Malfoy 


End file.
